Lost Races
by DurinDeathless
Summary: Long before the time of republic, there was the Federation. During the rebel war, however, the beacon technology was destroyed, and the humans were ejected to the other side of the galaxy. Now, a young force-wielder has discovered the secrets of the FTL device technology - and its origins. How will the galaxy take these revelations of the power of these ancient civilizations?
1. Prologue

Star wars and FTL Crossover

The Kestrel. The last hope of the federation, making it to the Federation High Command on a death run,an surviving. It was a Bucket of bolts, surviving eight sectors based on sheer luck and duct tape. Facing it was a behemoth of a ship, a large Battlecruiser with the speed and agility of any smaller ship. The foremost pride of the rebel fleet. And the unlucky Ensign Charlie Smith was stuck on it, bound for doom.

His captain, an Engi with a purple visor,ordered, with an eerie calm, to stop life support. He continued with the same cold tone, "Send out an emergency broadcast. Tell the federation ships to form a link between us and the rebel force. We're dragging the entire rebel fleet down to hell with us." The kestrel moved in on the Flagship, pulsing dangerously with explosive force. There was a brilliant white flash, and scraps of ships was all that was left.

In the ensuing chaos, nobody noticed the Rebel Flagship vanish with a crackle of energy.

30,000 years later...

 **-Location: Zeta Core system**

Catana Retori looked up from the ancient scroll (made of actual paper!) that he had found on the dying planet that they were in orbit. He was able to decipher documents of technology far beyond the hyperspace drives of this age, an intriguing prospect if not for the high amounts of fuel it needed.

He looked up to his mentor, and the agile and stealthy Aetherian Scale mused, "Why don't we try this propulsion system?" His master, the dangerous Naga Jedi Knight Sicarius Puer Lunae, chuckled and said, "Wait until the engineers get to it, child!"

Their spaceship, the _Spatium Stella_, started to move away from the planet and headed into hyperspace, heading for the Second Temple, on the moon of Theon U195 orbiting the planet Farrah 7OV352.

 **-Location: Second Temple, Theon U195:**

Engineering & Research Lab

"The fuel for the catalytic muon converter here would take up a lot of space..."

"... But if we splice it with the Gauntt Wormhole Engine from the hyperspace drive though, the boson drive would be able to power the antigravity bubble here and the Dark-energy Generator here could replace this inefficient short-jump technology."

"But then we would have to install the wormhole-rift stabilizer on the back of the ship, here and the Ontological Immunizer couldn't cover it,and..."

"...and the docking jets here could switch with the ion polarization technology here, and the polarized plasma cannons used for sublight speed travel here and here could be combined with the target-thrust Winson-Colt-Temrance Field stabilizer here...'

The Engineering lab was filled with all sorts of engineers who were excitedly discussing the ancient blueprint that Catana brought back from the dying planet.

One thing everyone was mystified on, however, was the strange piece of technology labeled lOñG-dISTæNC bEAC∅N.

Eventually, the engineers agreed to build it and find out what it was. the only thing they could decipher is a sensory range extender and an interface port.  
 **3 months later..**

The new spaceship, the _Rimor Stella_ , was finally brave new explorers of a new frontier boarded it, watched on Holovid by the entirety of the known universe. The ship rose, and connected to the beacon. with a flash, the _Rimor Stella_ disappeared, on its way to adventure.

Hey guys, this is Durin. This is my first real story, so please give me _**CONSTRUCTIVE**_ criticism. Also, find out al the names for cookies!


	2. Chapter I: First Contact

**_Chapter I: First Contact_**

 **Disclaimer-** I own nothing but my original characters. :(

{O} -===}========- -========{==- {O}

With a white flash, the Rimor Stella appeared in the orbit of a star. Nearby, the debris of a space station floated, with a strange piece of technology attached to it.

"Vox, Star Chart", intoned Sicarius. As he expected, only the words 'Uncharted Territory' showed up. At that moment, one of the crew members rushed up. "General Sicarius, sensors are picking up what seems to be a stasis pod, in the debris!"

"Prepare an XT-Wing. Padawan Retori will investigate."

{O} -===}========- -========{==- {O}

*crackle* "XT-Wing Padawan reporting in." Over the intercom, Catana Retori reported his findings. "I have found and rescued the stasis pod, and as thought, there was a man inside. Luckily, his language is similar to Old Galactic, and using the stasis pod's systems, we managed to rig up a partially working translator. I'll put him on the com now." *crackle*

"Beleg aen cin found nin! I Proximo coth destroyed nin gir a im am i onlui survivor. Im baur na get na i federation base so i hain tur- dár i coth!"*

"Emme indóme aiya Cín dór. Túl as emme",** replied Sicarius.

' I peng galad gwil-ae ech - ha wisoelui." ***

{O} -===}========- -========{==- {O}

Sicarius stood at the bridge, absently tapping on an array of holopanels, when the comm beeped. Activating it so that the jedi council's 30-foot-tall figures loomed over the crew, he knelt, and said " Council of Masters, it is an honor to have you here. May I inquire as to the purpose of this visit?"

Lord of the Council Garan Duedi Spoke. "Rise, Knight Sicarius Puer Lunae. This is only a routine check. We wish to know what you have seen on your journey."

{O} -===}========- -========{==- {O}

DurinDeathless-

 **Translations:**

*Thank god you found me! The Proximo rebellion destroyed my ship and I am the only survivor. I need to get to the federation base so that they can stop the rebel army!

**We will help your federation. Come With us...

***The Laser is yours. Use it wisely.


End file.
